The present invention is directed to a new surgical speculum. In particular, it is directed to a speculum to be used for bartholin gland isolation and visualization during treatment, surgery, irrigation and drainage, or placement of an indwelling catheter.
Heretofore there have been no instruments used specifically for bartholin gland isolation and visualization. Currently, bartholin gland surgery, treatment, and/or irrigation and drainage is accomplished solely by the surgeon isolating and/or retracting the bartholin gland and anterior vaginal walls manually during a procedure. The opposite hand is used for surgery or treatment. This is an awkward and archaic surgical procedure. Accordingly, a device and method are needed to free both hands of the surgeon for treatment or surgery.
The present invention provides a surgeon with a device that adequately and properly provides bartholin gland isolation and visualization; thus freeing both hands to accomplish the required treatment or surgery. In one embodiment, it enables the surgeon to treat, surgically irrigate, drain, or insert an indwelling catheter without having to manipulate or retract the bartholin gland manually.
In various embodiments, it may also provide a stable sterile field during bartholin gland treatment and/or surgery and provide a speculum with such an architecture as to allow a complete view of and not obscure the surgical field.
In a particular embodiment, the speculum of the present invention has an adjustable handle providing a means for maintaining its blades in alignment. This would accomplish lateral retraction of the anterior vaginal wall to such an extent as to enable easy access to the bartholin gland. The speculum handle in such an embodiment may also be inverted from the midline so as to avoid contact with the patients legs when the speculum is inserted as intended.